


Welcome Home

by Piroco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Injury, M/M, i wrote this during the national blackout, no beta we die like men, not big but yuuri was a dumbass and got hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/pseuds/Piroco
Summary: Yuuri waits at home for Viktor's return from practice, and has some time to sulk meanwhile.-----A commission fic for Philatos





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/gifts).



> So, what to do when your entire country goes to hell without electricity for 5 whole fucking days? Write some drabbles while the laptop's battery lasts ofc.
> 
> This is a commission fic for Philatos. I didn't know if you wanted this to go on a fluffy or angsty direction so I kinda did both lol, I hope you like it tho!
> 
> Commissions are still open! See end notes for links.

Yuuri sighed deeply. He was sitting alone in Viktor's apartment, his back flat against the backrest of the sofa, with only a lazy Makkachin resting on his lap for company. He shifted slightly, not enough to rouse Makka but to move his injured ankle into a more comfortable position.

 

Carding his fingers through the poodle's soft curls, Yuuri sighed deeper this time. He wishes Viktor would be back sooner...

 

Truthfully, it was very rare for Yuuri to be by himself in the apartment, or even anywhere since coming to train to Viktor's home rink — and even before that, Viktor had steadily made himself a constant presence by Yuuri's side until Yuuri had not only gotten used to him, but found in Viktor a source of support and comfort. With a beautiful heart, beautiful smile, beautiful voice and — admittedly — beautiful ass, Viktor made himself a permanent place by Yuuri's side. And considering the Russian's persistence to remain, so had Yuuri.

 

But then Yuuri ruined even that. Got himself too caught up on his own frustrations at being anything less than perfect, pressured himself too much, pushed his body past his limits and beyond, more and more each day until even Yurio was yelling at him to slow down... And then, one day, against Viktor's objections and Yuuri's own lacking balance from exhaustion, he jumped a quad too many and landed on his ankle.

 

Even then Yuuri had wanted to go to the rink with Viktor, at least to watch, but in the end he only managed to upset himself — seems like no matter what Viktor or anyone else says, the fear of setbacks was solidly ingrained in Yuuri's brain.

 

So, here he was now, idling alone in the apartment until Viktor came back from practice.

 

Yuuri is about to resume his round of evening moping, when the sound of keys and a lock opening breaks through the silence of the apartment. Makka immediately perks up, head and ears rising up as she slips off Yuuri's lap to greet her master, Yuuri's excitement matching the pup's as he straightens and reaches for his crutch, intending to follow after her.

 

"Yuuri, I'm home~" Viktor sings out, obscured from Yuuri's view by the entry hallway.

 

"Welcome home Viktor!" Yuuri replies, trying to hurriedly walk around the tea table with a crutch and an injured leg.

 

Just as the Russian comes out of the hallway Yuuri, in his rush, trips on the edge of the table, losing his balance and his grip on the crutch. As Yuuri begins to fall Viktor rushes to catch him, strong arms wrapping around Yuuri.

 

Yuuri's face is against his chest, and before Viktor has a chance to scold him Yuuri lifts his head and catches Viktor's lips in a quick, sweet-tasting kiss. Heat spreads over Viktor's cheeks and in front of him, still holding on his arms, Yuuri's visage matches his flush; the latter's unabashed happiness, sparkling eyes and fond smile take away all words from Viktor mind except for one.

 

"Wow," he'll never tire of Yuuri's smiles.

 

"I missed you," Yuuri says, and continues with a mock-pout. "You made me wait too."

 

"Hmm," Viktor hums, taking a moment to kiss Yuuri back before continuing. "Practice was unusually long today, I couldn't wait to see you too... But I had to make a quick stop on the way here."

 

"Huh?" Yuuri asks wordlessly as Viktor helps him back into the couch and picks up his crutch from the floor; it's then when Yuuri notices the plastic bag sitting on the floor, Makka's sniffing snout opens it enough to reveal its contents.

 

"Ice cream? Viktor, you know I shouldn't—"

 

"Just as you shouldn't overwork yourself to the point of injuring your ankle, but here we are" Viktor snaps with thinly-veiled dissatisfaction behind a heart-shaped smile, but then it vanishes into something softer and sincere. "You've been pushing yourself too hard, it's not wrong to spoil yourself once in a while. I picked your favorite flavor too."

 

Yuuri licked his lips, noticing the faint flavor clinging to them. "Yours too," He said with amusement.

 

"I couldn't resist a bite, sorry," Viktor says, clearly not sorry at all, as he picks the ice cream and sets it over the tea table. Yuuri is already taking the lid off before Viktor says, "I'll go get the spoons."

 

Once he's back, both men cuddle on the sofa, tuning on some random show on the TV that quickly becomes nothing more than white noise, as their attention is taken by each other, and each innocent bite of ice cream soon becomes a challenge to get the other flushing redder until Yuuri raises the ante by licking a trail of sweetness over Viktor's thumb.

 

Yuuri smirks when he catches the way Viktor's eyes sparkle excitedly. If Yuuri can't get as much time with Viktor as he's wants to, he'll make sure to make the best of the time they get together until he fully recovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I just opened a Discord channel! It's mostly for chatting about anything and keeping updates of my works (whether RL decides to give me a break so I can write in peace...) So feel free to check out!
> 
> And if you're interested in commissioning me, or just supporting my work, check my Tumblr for details and ko-fi links~
> 
> [Tumblr](https://piroco.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fandomtrashpiro) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/fandomtrashpiro) | [Discord](https://discord.gg/ChqshqD)


End file.
